Restricting telephone calls to and from particular telephone numbers is a relatively important feature within the telecommunications industry. At home, these restrictions can prevent children from calling unapproved telephone numbers or long distance telephone numbers, which can result in an increased telephone bill. In businesses, the same problems can arise for shared telephones, e.g., telephones within conference rooms, lobbies, guest offices, etc. Traditionally, for landline telephones, dialing restrictions can utilize network parameters to determine when a call should be completed. For example, landline systems can includes restrictions that can prevent pay calls to information services, domestic long distance calls, international long distance calls, premium calls, collect calls, etc. Wireless telephones can include similar restrictions.
Unfortunately, network-based restrictions are not personalized to individual user telephones and the wireless telephone solution is limited to the wireless handset. These approaches are not effective in a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) system in which telephones can be moved around frequently.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of managing telephone calls within a VoIP system.